A Race Against Time
by Speedygirl
Summary: When Speed crashes the Mach 5 on a deserted road and gets trapped under the car, will someone help him in time, or is this one race Speed won't win?


A Race Against Time

Summary: When Speed crashes the Mach 5 on a deserted road and gets trapped under the car, will someone help him in time, or is this one race Speed won't win?

Chapter One

Nothing but a road

"Pops, it's just a road," eighteen year old Speed Racer said as he wheeled himself out from under the Mach 5, "It might be a little rough but I'll be in the Mach 5, I'll get past it no problem."

"I know Speed, I just wish Sparky was going with you," Pops Racer said as he helped his son stand up.

Speed was about to go on a five day trip in his race car the Mach 5 to get some much needed parts for the race car his father was working on, the trip had been mapped out by their navigator Trixie, it all looked fine except for the thirty mile mountain pass that looked rough dry, though it looked like it could become dangerous if it rained.

"Pops, we checked the weather, it's supposed to be fine all week," Speed said as he put away his tools, "and if it does start to rain I'll just wait to take the pass."

"You better wait if that happens," Speed turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway holding his bags.

"I will mom," Speed said with a smile taking the bag with a smile.

"Alright Speed, you're all set," Pops said closing the hood, "Now you have that list I gave you with the parts I told you we need?"

"Yes Pops, right here," Speed said with a smile patting his pocket, "Now will you please stop worrying?"

Pops laughed and nodded, "You're right, you're in the Mach 5, what could possible go wrong?"

Speed laughed, "Right Pops."

"Just promise me you'll be careful Speed," Mom Racer said pulling her son into a hug.

"I promise mom," Speed said with a smile hugging her back, then let go, "Okay mom," though she still didn't let go, "Mom-I'm running out of air."

"Oh sorry," she said letting go of him.

Speed smile and opened the truck to put in his bags only to find Spritle and Chim-chim sitting in the trunk, "Spritle, you are not coming with me, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Oh come on Speedy, please?" Spritle bagged, and Chim-chim jumped up and down.

"No Spritle," Speed said lifting his little brother out of the trunk and handing him to their mother and he handed Chim-chim to Pops, "Good luck with them while I'm gone."

"Thank you, we'll need it," Pops said grabbing Spritle by the collar as he tried to make a break for it, "Oh no you don't mister, you are staying right here."

Speed laughed and got into the Mach 5, "See you in about five days." And with that he drove off.

SPEEDRACERSPEEDRACERSPEEDRACERSPEEDRACER

Speed had been on the road for two days, he just had mountain pass to go through and he would be home free. Speed stopped the Mach 5 at the base of the mountain and looked up at the sky, "Wow, it might rain," Speed bit his lower lip wondering if he should wait, "No, I can make it."

Speed started up the mountain, it was a mistake and he knew it within ten minutes, the sky seemed to crack open and it started pouring in a matter of seconds. "Oh great," Speed said closing the cockpit, "I'm just going have to be careful, that's all, I can makes this, I've be through worse before."

Speed went on for another five miles, the road was getting more and more wet and it was getting harder and harder to control the Mach 5. "I can make this, I can make this," Speed kept saying to himself, but it was the next turn that did it to him. There was too much water on the gravel mountain road, the Mach 5's wheels locked and Speed fought to get control of the car again. He couldn't, Speed let up on the breaks trying to get the wheels to unlock but they didn't, Speed looked up, he saw the edge of the cliff, there was no way he was going to miss it, he was going over.

"I'm not going to make this!" Speed shouted just before he squeezed his eyes shut.

The Mach 5 flew over the edge over the side the cliff, luckily there was a ledge about five feet down. Speed was thrown from the car and landed hard on the ground hitting his head on a rock and then Speed Racer's world went black.


End file.
